Mauvais départ
by Chokoala
Summary: Partagé entre souvenirs marquants et affligeante réalité, Mathieu n'est pas compris et ne comprend pas...


_Salutation !_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remerciez tous celles et ceux qui lisent (et apprécient) mes fanfics. Vos commentaires sont très constructifs et m'aident beaucoup. Alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher d'autre critique si vous en avez occasion._

_Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant ne pas détruire vos sensibles âmes de Koalas._

* * *

_**Mauvais départ**_

Un supplice. Dégradant pour leur égo. Tel des bêtes. Enfermés ici. Une torture accablante, tout comme la chaleur consumant leur nuque. Forcés de trainer leurs âmes dans cette poussière. Un sable blanc brulant leurs visages sous les rares néons encore en marches. Ces néons blancs grésillant peureusement, eux aussi malheureux d'être ici depuis des lustres. Ils étaient la seule source du peu de bruit encore perceptible pour les dix tympans bourdonnant. Un blanc sec, contrastant avec la couleur océan des dix pupilles dilatées. Ce sable tiraillant leur épiderme jouissait du goût de leur chair durcit par les heures de marche. Car oui, ils marchaient ici depuis si longtemps... Dans ce couloir sombre à l'allure de cimetière abandonné, où même les cadavres ont sans doute désertés leurs tombes. Et ils ne se sont encore jamais arrêtés. Un pas après l'autre. Doucement. Douloureusement. Depuis qu'ils ont réussis à sortir de cette pièce. Cette chambre. Ce laboratoire. Cet asile transformant leur maladie en folie permanente. Ces médicaments. Ces pastilles. Ces piqures. Ces perfusions qui ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. Ils devaient s'enfuir ! Sortir de cet enfer. Au plus vite !

Les morceaux de verres étalés sur le sol entaillaient les cornes de leurs pieds. Des pièges de partout. Silencieux, les minuscules graviers, sensibles à l'hémoglobine de leurs artères déchiquetées, cachés des centaines de lames aiguisées. Quelqu'un voulait leur mort. Mais n'importe laquelle. Cette mort ! Lente et douloureuse. Et ils étaient là. Impuissants sous la douleur. Affaiblis sous l'angoisse de ne pas rentrer chez eux. De ne jamais revoir la vraie lumière du jour. Pas celle des spots qui les aveuglaient lors des sombres expériences qu'ils subissaient malgré leurs cris qui éclataient leur tourment. Cette lumière. La même qu'ils n'ont pas revu depuis des mois. Ils devaient absolument sortir de ce tunnel sans fin. Ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. L'inquiétante obscurité des tubes lumineux accentuée leur préoccupation. Rare espoir qu'était cette légère clarté. Ces cinq corps prêt à s'écrouler au moindre courant d'air.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'air ! Il n'y en a jamais eu... Leurs oreilles en étaient bouchées et leur tympans brisés. Ils n'entendaient que les murmures de leurs souffles inaudibles. Ces cinq petits cœurs fragiles, suffoquant en silence. Et ces bouches asséchaient par cette chaleur épouvantable. Une température dépassant l'imaginable. Et ces frissons. Une sueur glaciale émanant de leur colonne vertébrale. Une peur irrévocable. Une peur qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Ils avaient si faim et si soif. Ils ne se regardaient même plus. Leurs yeux se fuyaient, trop concentrés à regarder où ils mettaient leurs pieds. Pour anticiper la douleur. Ce gravier luisant sous un sable artificiel, étouffant leurs veines, coupant la force. Craquant sous leurs chevilles ensevelies. Ce lieu n'aurait jamais dû exister. Et jamais ils n'auraient dû s'y retrouver. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond. Dans ce tunnel étroit. Le Soleil était à présent leur seule motivation.

_\- Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-le je vous dis ! Mathieu ! Je vais vous buter espèces d'enfoirés !_

_Je me rappelle de cette voix. C'était la mienne. Mais déformée. Cette voix agressive si familière. A la fois méchante et rassurante. Autoritaire et réconfortante. Une voix avec laquelle on se sent en sécurité. Mais pas cette fois. Le Patron avait peur de la mort. Peur de disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Peur de perdre la vie. Et celle de ces frères. Peur que je souffre. Mais il était trop tard. J'avais déjà mal._

_\- Monsieur Sommet arrêtez de vous débattre. _

_Je n'écoutais que furtivement cette autre voix, aveuglé par une rage incontrôlable. Ces hommes et ces femmes. Des médecins. Enfin je crois... Je m'en souviens. Ils m'ont attaché, couché sur cette table de boucher. Des spots. Bordel que je les déteste ces projecteurs ! Je ne vois plus rien._

_\- Lâchez-moi ! _

_Et puis plus rien. Juste le gout affolant d'un produit dans mes veines. Il coulait, et se propageait dans mon corps. Des spasmes, des cris, des sauts, des tremblements. Et du sang coulant le long de ma bouche. J'agonisais. Toujours avec ces jolies voix dans ma tête. Et derrière ces vitrines, juste à côtés de moi. Qu'elle est cet endroit si bizarre ? Pourquoi j'ai si peur ? Pourquoi mes créations sont pendues et enfermées dans ces blocs en verre aussi effrayant que ces masques immobiles au-dessus de moi __? __Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'entendais des rires cyniques ? Suis-je le seul qui ressens le mal s'effondrer entre mes os ?_

_\- Mathieu écoute moi ! Mathieu nous sommes là ! Reste avec nous ! Mathieu !_

_L'écho de mon prénom fut mon dernier souvenir. _

Mathieu serra le poing et accéléra le pas. Les autres ne suivirent pas cette accélération, tendant le bras, croyant l'atteindre pour le faire ralentir.

\- Mathieu arrêtons-nous un instant...

L'enfant en bas âge n'eut aucune réponse en retour si ce n'est sa gorge tiraillée par le timbre de sa voix suppliante.

\- Mathieu, je t'en prie...

\- Non. Continuons. Vite.

Son créateur qui menait la marche ne prenait même plus la peine de parler correctement. De simples mots. Courts et méchants.

\- Mathieu nous sommes extenués. Nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer. Mathieu tu m'entends ? Je suis un animal, je sais mieux que quiconque comment survivre. Mon instinct est plus développé. Mathieu, arrêtons-nous. Nous en avons tous besoin. Même toi.

L'animal au costume poussiéreux saisit timidement de ses pattes tremblantes la main nouée de son maître. Il manqua de se faire frapper.

\- NON !

Ils sursautèrent tous sans exception. Ils entendirent les craquements respectifs de leurs omoplates à travers le crissement de leurs dents. Mathieu se retourna et découvrit un tas d'êtres recourbés vulgairement derrière lui. Il ne les reconnu plus. Voilà des heures qu'il ne les avait pas regardés.

Une larme s'échappa. Mortel.

\- Ma-Mathieu... Calme-toi. On est là, avec toi... Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

La voix douce et bestiale apaisa maladroitement son pouls.

Une goutte perla sa joue creuse.

\- Je... Je suis désolé les gars. Mais on doit continuer. Nous devons partir au plus vite.

\- Non, gamin.

Derrière le peloton, Le Patron était calé contre un mur, debout. Et ne tarda pas à s'effondrer. Toujours vivant. Enfin... Presque. D'un geste rapide, il invita l'enfant à le rejoindre, s'en suivis Le Hippie et Maitre Panda. Tous se calèrent contre le corps. Même si ils avaient d'autant plus chaud, ils préféraient rester ensemble. Au cas où leur derrière heure ne tarderai pas à arriver.

\- Levez-vous bande de feignants ! On n'a pas le temps de se poser pour bronzer !

\- Ecoute-moi bien, gamin. On a tous envie de sortir de ce trou mais ce n'est pas en s'agitant comme des enfoirés qu'on va sortir de ce labyrinthe, ok ? On a traversé des kilomètres de couloirs, tournant à gauche, à droite, montant et descendant. Et voilà près de trois jours qu'on est dans ce merdier qui parait interminable. Le sable nous brûle les pieds et nos têtes vont exploser si on ne prend pas le temps de se reposer pour réfléchir et reprendre des forces.

Mathieu baissa les yeux, honteux. Une main un peu trop chaleureuse vint brûler ses bras. Ces propres mains. Maladroite.

Ecoute Mathieu… On sait tous ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps. Nous étions là nous aussi. Nous aussi avons souffert. Mais on est encore ensemble et entier. Crois-moi s'il te plait. Crois-nous quand on te dit qu'on va s'en sortir.

Je… Je n'sais pas mec. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si…

Comme si quoi… ? souffla Maitre Panda, inquiet.

L'aiguille du temps vint s'enfoncer dans leurs tempes.

Comme si… Nous allions mourir. Maintenant.

Je t'interdis de dire ça, gamin. JE TE L'INTERDIT TU M'ENTENDS ?

Une main tremblante s'accrocha à la chemise sombre et la serra, brisé par la colère.

Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! On va s'en sortir ! C'est même toi qui me l'a dit Mathieu ! Tu t'en rappelles hein ? Papa… Dis-moi que tu t'en rappelles. S'il te plait.

Chéri je…

S'il te plait. Dis le moi. Dis-moi qu'on va s'en sortir. Promet moi que tu ne nous as pas trahis.

La tête à la casquette portée disparu se posa sur la musculature du criminel, effondré par le poids des larmes faisant baller sa tête.

_\- Papa je ne veux plus être triste…_

_\- Alors souris... Souris pour que ton esprit y croie mon cœur._

_\- Papa j'en ai marre de pleurer. J'en ai marre de ne jamais rien comprendre._

_Je me rappelle lui avoir saisis le menton et essuyais d'un coup de pouce la cascade que ce fils retenait depuis si longtemps. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et posais ma tête sur son cuir chevelu châtain que j'embrassais tout en frottant son dos tendu. J'entrelaçais celui qui répondait à cette question que je posais trop souvent : « Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? ». La réponse était évidente : « Pour lui. »_

_Je me souviens de ce débat sur ma poitrine. Ses petits poings fébriles claquant sur mon torse, ses dents découvertes sous des lèvres crispés et des yeux plissés par ce chagrin. Si douloureux. Qu'il me rendait triste. Dans tous ses états, ses ongles griffaient mes bras nus._

_D'où je viens papa ? Vais-je le savoir un jour ? Sortirai-je de l'ignorance et deviendrais-je grand comme toi ?_

_Je… Mathieu..._

_Papa je veux connaitre la vérité. Je veux savoir._

_Un jour tu comprendras… Mais il faut que tu sois patient. Tu peux le faire ça ? Etre patient comme un grand garçon._

_Il m'avait fixé depuis ce torrent salé coulant jusque dans ces oreilles, le cou en arrière, suppliant._

_Dis-moi. S'il te plait. Papa…_

_Pas ce soir._

_Quand alors ?_

_Avant de mourir mon ange. Avant de mourir... C'est promis._

Qu'il est lourd ce secret enfouit au creux de sa poitrine.

Mathieu tourna les talons, serra les poings, et partit. Abandonnant derrière lui ceux qu'il aimait.

Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça gamin. Ce que tu fais est inutile. T'enfuir de l'autre côté de l'enfer ne te mènera à rien. A moins que tu veuilles perdre la vie.

Ce sont les vôtres que je ne veux pas perdre !

Pourquoi tu t'énerves gros ? On est en sécurité ici...

Sous cette chaleur et sur ces bouts de verres qui amincies nos pieds ? Sous cette colère et cet instinct de survie qui me rend fou !

Tu es égoïste papa... Il n'y a pas que toi qui a mal.

Dans l'élan d'une crainte monstrueuse qu'il tenta de cacher, Le Patron se dégagea du camé et du gamin, se leva, se jeta sur son créateur qui s'écroula sur le sol ingrat. Sur son dos se dessina une entaille rougeâtre qui décora son t-shirt humide.

Les cinq êtres hurlèrent du même cri à l'unisson. Se tordant les vertèbres, tous tombèrent tels des mouches sous une même grimace. La douleur était partagée, similaire et éprouvante. Comme cette sombre vérité.

Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ces épaules, lui arrachant l'épiderme et le plaquant fermement au sol. Le Patron hurlait sous ce même supplice qu'il affligeait également à son propre corps. Qui tentait de tenir le choc.

ET LA TU AS MAL ? COMPRENDS-TU NOTRE MALETRE ESPECE DE CONNARD ! ESSAYE DE LE COMPRENDRE ! NOUS VIVIONS LES MÊME CHOSES QUE TOI ! REGARDE SON DOS ! REGARDE-LE SIEN ! ET REGARDE LE MIEN GAMIN !

Mathieu suffoqua un instant, jusqu'à ce que l'étreinte du costard s'éloigna enfin. Tous se relevèrent lentement dans un silence chantonné pas le sang sur le sable. Les personnalités de l'âme en détresse, retirent le tissu cachant leur dos, dévoilant une large entaille, dénonçant des os effrités et une chair noire et nerveuse.

Nous sommes connectés physiquement, gros…

Mais seulement dans ce sens, gamin…

Si tu meurs, papa…

Vous mourrez aussi ? Souffla Mathieu.

Tous affirmèrent en le défiant du regard. Le Hippie alla relever le seul qui était encore étalé sur les parcelles de verres.

Maintenant nous avons une raison supplémentaire de se poser, gamin. Alors assis-toi ici et ferme-là !

Mathieu se soumis à l'autorité de cet ordre, et le reste de la troupe vint se blottir contre lui. La fatigue ne tarda pas à les emporter.

Je sursautais violement, les bras coincés par le poids de mes acolytes encore endormis. Mes cils palpitèrent sous la même lumière habituelle des néons grésillant. Je tordais mes yeux, voulant vaincre ces flashes. Je gagnais ce combat. J'inspirais un bon coup. Une violente odeur venait de s'emparer de mes narines. Inconsciemment, mes lèvres laissèrent mes tripes se déverser sur le visage de mon fils. Qui ne réagis pas. Et ça se n'était pas normal. Je pivotais mon regard, secouait mes jambes. Aucune réaction.

Une silhouette se braqua devant moi, imposante.

Je reconnu ce masque.

Félicitation Monsieur Sommet ! s'exclama l'homme en me séparant de mon groupe et en essuyant d'un revers de blouse le déversement intestinale sur mon t-shirt.

Pardon ?

Vous êtes guéris Monsieur Sommet ! Vos personnalités sont définitivement mortes. On en aura mis du temps à s'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas ? aboya-t-il, enthousiaste.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'empara de ma main, rangea dans sa poche une arme et me tira dans le sens inverse de la sortie que nous nous étions imaginé, laissant derrière moi l'amont de cadavres ensanglantés pourrissant sous l'odeur qui venait de me réveiller. Pour la dernière fois.

Plus que trois jours dans cet enfer. Plus qu'une unique vie à faire taire.

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas... Mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette atrocité.

Donnez-moi votre avis (constructifs s'il vous plait), j'en serai ravie !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfics (peut-être plus joyeuse la prochaine fois...) !

Bisous (sur vos fesses) !


End file.
